At the Boardwalk
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Theodore and Luna share a moment between friends at the boardwalk. Muggle!AU


Note: Muggle!AU, light mention of abuse

* * *

"I had a dream."

Luna glanced over to her right, staring at the dark-haired you man sitting next to her on the boardwalk. Their feet rocked back and forth off the edge of the wooden platform, barely touching the water beneath them.

"Is it the same one?"

He looked at her, dark eyes boring into her own. He gave her one swift nod, and Luna grabbed his knee, squeezing it gently.

"Dreams send a message to your reality, Theodore," she told him, tilting her head. "This dream is trying to tell you something."

He looked down towards the water, laughing bitterly. "That my father is a sick son of a bitch, and that I'm meant to be alone."

Luna squeezed his knee once more before looking down at the waves moving in the sea. This was the first time that he responded to her last statement. For two weeks this dream had surfaced (to Luna's knowledge), and in those two weeks Theodore never said a word about it other than it was happening. He would always nod and lean against her shoulder, seeking the comfort that she had no problem providing.

Something had changed, and Luna couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What are you afraid of, Theodore?" she asked, airiness and curiosity laced in her tone.

Theodore returned his gaze to her face and shook his head. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" he questioned, his posture straightened up for the defense.

Luna shook her head, moving her hand from his knee to brush his hair out of his face. "The message isn't the dream itself, but that there's something you fear. Abuse and sense of loneliness are symbolic." Her thumb brushed against his cheek, and Luna watched him close his eyes and lean his chiseled cheek into her palm. "You aren't actually afraid of your father and being alone. It's deeper than that."

A weak chuckle escaped his lips as his shoulders sagged. "You are a wonder, Luna Lovegood. How do you do it?"

"I've known you for years, Theodore. I know you," she said. "Much like I know you're not answering the question."

Theodore opened his eyes and sighed, lacing his fingers with her own and kissing her knuckles. "You," he answered. "I'm afraid of losing you, Luna."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But you are," he argued. "I know they're going to give you that agriculture scholarship. With your animal research project, they have no better choice. You'll get the scholarship, leave this place, leave me…I fear that I'll lose my best friend. That my best friend will forget about me."

Luna glanced down in thought. It had been two weeks since the 'End of the Year Project' in Agricultural Science was turned in. The student with the highest score would be awarded a scholarship for the school of their choosing. Every kid in the town wanted that award so they could escape the small area, but Luna wanted to complete the project for her grade and the experience. She longed for the discovery of creatures both old and new, but she couldn't picture doing that without her best friend.

"I will never leave you, Theodore," Luna said. She meant it. Ever since Theodore moved to town, Luna felt good vibes from Theodore Nott. He hid behind a wall with the rest of the world, shielding them from the hard truths he suffered in his home; but he couldn't hide it from Luna. Luna saw beyond his cold façade, never letting it deter her from knowing him further.

When they both found themselves staring into the sea on the boardwalk after school one evening, Luna knew that it was meant for her to be closer to the young man.

"I could never forget you, either," she continued, facing him. "Your personality would make it difficult to forget any aspect of you."

He smiled softly at Luna, kissing the center of her palm. The intimacy of their relationship didn't go beyond the simple touches, but that was because both of them knew that going further was not in Theodore's favor. Not yet. And Luna was perfectly inclined to wait for him. He was her best friend after all, and she was incredibly patient.

"How do I know you're not just saying that to make me feel better?" he challenged, straightening up once more.

Luna slightly raised her eyebrow. "I've only ever told you the truth. To sugarcoat or lie would only delay the inevitable truth that would come to light."

He turned his head to the waves in the water that crashed against the wood and splashed their legs. Luna watched his somber expression turn into genuine amusement.

"I couldn't deny that fact, even if I tried."

"We're both aware of that, Theodore."

There was a comfortable silence as they watched the sun rays hit the large waves and the seagulls flying around them. They stayed like that for a moment longer before Theodore's lips parted.

"Prove it," he said suddenly.

Luna glanced at him with another curious look. She didn't have to ask him what he wanted her to prove; she could read it all over his face.

 _Prove that you wouldn't forget about me._

"Should I be awarded the scholarship, I won't accept it. Not without you being allowed to accept it with me."

His eyes went wide. "You would do that for me?"

"I would do nearly anything for you, Theodore."

"Nearly?"

"Some actions are not meant to be taken by anyone, not matter the circumstances."

Theodore made a small jerk of his head before nodding. "Fair enough."

Before she could reply, Luna heard the faint taps of footsteps on the boardwalk. She turned to see that others were beginning to move about and examine the sea themselves. She looked back to Theodore, who looked bummed. It was no doubt due to the fact their private moment would no longer be private.

"Let's go to the beach and look for jeweled crabs," Luna insisted, standing up and holding her hand out. She knew the distraction would do her friend some good, and the pursuit would be satisfying for her.

He gave her a nod, taking her hand and moving to stand up as well. After dusting off, Theodore gave her a lopsided grin. "Have you gotten a name for this crab yet? I would love to have it in the books once we discover it, you know."

Luna tilted her head to the other side, brows furrowing as she thought of her answer. Once it came to her, Luna started walking with Theodore down the wooded platform.

"I would call it a fire crab," she said.

"What kind of name is that?" Theodore asked, face scrunched up as if he had something sour.

Luna smiled at him. "The jewels on their shells would glisten. With enough sunlight, it's quite possible that they could produce or project the image of flames," she explained.

Theodore merely accepted her explanation like he normally did, and Luna wouldn't ask him to do anything different. Even though his dreams wanted to send him a message, Luna was going to send one of her own. He was her best friend, and she wasn't going to leave him.

* * *

 **A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #12 Gardening Task 11:** **Stone pathway** \- Write a Wizard of Oz!AU/Wicked!AU. Alt: Setting: A boardwalk.

 **World Cup: Colombia vs Japan** \- Character: Luna

 **Word Count** : 1,208


End file.
